The Choice
by Heartbreak-penguin
Summary: it's not a normal day in the park as Skipper, Rico, and Private fight for kowalski's affection, but who will win?
1. reasons

H: welcome to my first story! I hope you enjoy and please leave a comment!

Summary: it's not a normal day in the park as Skipper, Rico, and Private fight for the affection of Kowalski, but in the end who will win?

Characters: Kowalski

Pairings: implied pairings of skipper/Kowalski, Rico/Kowalski, and Private/Kowalski (not telling who wins!)

Genre: romance

OCS: Jamie the puffin (check profile for information)

Side characters: Marlene

Chapter 1: reasons

**Skipper's pov**

I have a right to him, and that's all I need to get pumped. They think they can beat me to him, but their wrong. I am a superior officer; not some hippie dressed up in Denmark… been a long time since I was there, and it was all because of a girl. Never will I let what happened in Denmark happen here.

I've wasted to much of my time in America to throw it all away. This time I will secede. All I have to do is watch as Private and Rico tear each other apart trying to get him to fall for them, and I just have to wait on the sidelines for the aftermath…

**Private's pov**

They think they're so in to getting Kowalski for themselves. I am the one who always listens to him, and they yell constantly at him. Besides I have the sweeter, nicer personality. What is there not to love about me? Well he does complain about the lunacorns and sugar, but they're so cute!

Anyway I know he'll chose me, no matter what. I will always be the gentlest and will always be waiting… no matter how long I have too…

**Rico's pov **

It has been a long time since I felt love this strong. Ever since gateumula… but that was a distant past. I have to move on to the future, and for now that future is waiting for Kowalski to understand how I feel about him. I would do anything for him, but first I have to beat skipper and Private to him.

It probably will take a while, but love is something worth waiting for, and I don't mind waiting for 20 years if I have too…

**Marlene's pov**

Well I know for sure that this day is going to be long. The other three penguins are still battling over who should win Kowalski's heart. I'm surprised they haven't decided on letting Kowalski chose. He has the right since he's the one being loved. Doesn't his opinion matter at all?

I'm not sure how to let Kowalski know about what is happening, but that will all come to mind later. I have many things to take care of…

**Jamie's pov**

Kowalski has been in the dark lately. He hasn't been out of his lab in days, since his teammates started fighting over him. I can't believe how this all turned out. All I suggest was they find someone else besides me to love. I never realized they'd pick Kowalski to bother.

Now I regret telling them to. If I hadn't they would still be chasing me instead of Kowalski every night of their lives. Yeah it's probably all my fault…

**Kowalski's pov**

It's been a long time since I've been in this lab. They still fight each other for me, but they never even asked my opinion. Does my choice even matter? What if they tear each other apart forever and I don't want to date who won.

Maybe they do want me to, but they're trying to impress me first. I would appreciate it more if they would just ask me instead of ruining their friendship, and my life style. Sometimes it seems like I'm a backup plan…

H: XD I like how this turned out. What do you guys think? Please review, and have a nice day!


	2. The Talk

H: okay I haven't really wrote this since last month, and I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting… by the way this will be a short story, only 4 chapters…

Chapter 2: the Talk

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Skipper was currently sitting at the dinner table, sipping his coffee. Private was watching TV soap operas, and glancing back at Skipper with a glare. Rico was sitting up in his bunk; shaping a knife as he stared at the two. Marlene and Jamie happen to come through the hatch at that moment.

"Guys we need to talk…" Marlene said softly. They turned to look at her. "What do we need to talk about Marlene?" Skipper asked with curiosity. "What you guys are doing! You're annoying the heck out of us and Kowalski" Jamie said with an angry tone. "Really?" Private asked.

"Yes now I suggest you guys ether talk this out, or I'll find a way…" Jamie said with a glare. The others; including Marlene, gulped. "Good now talk it out while I and Marlene get snow cones" Jamie said as she grabbed Marlene, and left through the hatch again.

"Maybe she's right…" Private said with a sorrowful look. "Alright let's talk" Skipper said. "Okay now let's think what should we talk about?" Skipper asked stumped. "How about what we all like about Kowalski" Private said with a smile. "I'd rather not…" Skipper said. "Why not?" Rico asked with a growl. "Rico don't start growling, we're trying to talk" Private said. "Nah it's alright, but what will we talk about?" Skipper said.

"Seriously though why can't we go with my idea?" Private asked. "I just don't want to!" Skipper shouted. Rico growled again. "Oh so you wanna be tough huh?" private said while standing up. "Show me what you got Private!" Skipper said with a glare.

"Oh I will!" Private shouted as he suddenly jumped up, and attacked Skipper. They tussled on the floor. Rico growled again, and joined in the fight. They all kept pulling each other's feathers, punching each other, and biting…

H: that's chapter 2… the next chapters will be longer… XD


End file.
